Un nuevo mundo No3
by Phanie Campos
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y Shadow han viajado a un mundo nuevo siguiendo la pista de las esmeraldas chaos pero no imaginaron que se meterian en problemas el mismo dia de su arribo o que no pasaria mucho tiempo antes de hacer a un nuevo amigo


**No. 3**

**Un nuevo mundo**

En el mundo paralelo al de Sonic; era una tranquila mañana y una chica se encontraba caminando en una vereda, era una erizo de color azul cielo con largo cabello atado en una cola, tenía una larga blusa con un pantalón azul, botas azul y blanco y ojos cafés.

Ella iba caminado tranquila hasta que nota unas extrañas luces de colores en el cielo que se dispersaban en varias direcciones

Phanie: ¿Que podrá ser eso?

De repente escucho unos ruidos muy cerca de allí, fue corriendo al lugar y encontró a un robot que estaba apunto de atacar a dos niños con su gran puño pero Phanie se puso en medio, sacó su espada y detuvo el puño mientras los niños corrían

Phanie: Es muy fuerte pero no lo suficiente

Phanie se hizo a un lado esquivando el puño provocando que el robot perdiera el equilibrio, luego cortó el brazo mecánico seguido de perforar las piernas del robot con su espada

Phanie: ¿Cuando se terminará esta lucha?...

Mientras, ha unos metros de allí, un gran brillo apareció de pronto y de el salieron Sonic, Shadow, Tails y Knuckles montados en el Tornado X

Sonic: Bien, ya llegamos

Knuckles: Ya no me sorprenden estos viajes

Shadow: ¿Por donde comenzamos?

Tails: Déjenme ver

Tails comenzó a revisar varios datos en su comunicador de muñeca mientras Sonic examinaba el lugar con la mirada

Sonic: Este lugar es igual a casa

Knuckles: Se siente como si nunca nos hubiésemos ido

Tails: Según estos datos, la energía de la esmeralda madre fue la que nos guío hasta este punto así que debe haber una esmeralda chaos cerca de aquí, solo tengo que activar el detector y… ¡OH No!

Sonic: ¿Qué pasa?

Tails: "Creo que los pulsos electromagnéticos que experimentamos durante la tele transportación afectaron la configuración del detector"

Knuckles: ¿Ósea que no funciona?

Tails: No muy bien…creo que puedo hacer que funcione solo a la mitad de su capacidad

Sonic: Vamos a tener que repararlo

Shadow: Hmph, no necesito un detector

Sonic: Nos hará la vida más fácil Shadow

De repente escucharon fuertes ruidos mecánicos, fueron corriendo y encontraron a Phanie quien acababa de destruir el robot pero no se había dado cuenta de que había otro que iba a atacarla por detrás

Tails: ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

Sonic fue rápido y tomó en brazos a Phanie sacándola del camino antes de que el robot la golpeara

Sonic: ¿Estas bien?

Phanie: Si gracias, pero ¿quien eres?

Sonic: (sonriendo) Tu nuevo amigo

Phanie: Ah?

En ese momento aparecieron tres robots mas haciendo cuatro, Phanie se preparó para luchar pero Sonic la detuvo de pronto

Sonic: Nosotros nos encargaremos

Sonic saltó y destruyó a uno de los robots, Knuckles usó sus puños y destruyó a otro. Shadow se encargó del tercero y Tails destruyó al último con el láser del Tornado X

Phanie se había impresionado mucho al ver a los robots caer en pedazos

Phanie: Valla, ustedes son muy fuertes

Sonic: Tú también eres fuerte, mi nombre es Sonic

Tails: Yo soy Milles Prower pero todos me dicen Tails

Knuckles: Me llamo Knuckles

Sonic: El sonriente es Shadow

Phanie: Se parecen mucho los dos, mi nombre es Stephanie Campos pero pueden llamarme Phanie, ¿de donde son ustedes?

Sonic: De muy lejos enverdad

Phanie: ¿Son otro país o continente?

Knuckles: Mas lejos

Phanie: (con tono sarcástico) ¿Acaso son de otro planeta o algo así?

Tails: Más o menos, es una historia difícil de contar

Phanie: Ustedes son raros pero me agradan, yo estaba apunto de almorzar, ¿quieren acompañarme y contarme esa difícil historia?

Knuckles: No lo se

Tails: Ahora buscamos algo importante

Phanie: ¿Algo importante?

Mientras tanto, en una isla lejos de allí, había un erizo plateado que estaba lastimado. El estaba junto a Blaze, la gata morada y blanca, su nombre era Silver, Blaze también estaba herida pero le ayudaba a Silver a levantarse

Blaze: Silver, ¿Silver estas bien?

Silver: Si…pero ese sujeto aun quiere las esmeraldas del sol

Blaze: Darcanor

Silver: El y sus secuaces son más fuertes de lo que creí, pero mientras no tenga las esmeraldas, aun tenemos una oportunidad

Blaze: Debemos encontrarlas antes que ellos, solo así podremos vencerlos, podemos hacerlo juntos

Silver. Hay que curarnos pronto e iniciar la búsqueda cuanto antes

Blaze: Aun con las esmeraldas…nuestra lucha será difícil

Silver: Pero no podemos rendirnos

En ese momento, Sonic y los otros se encontraban almorzando y hablando con Phanie, le dijeron que venían de otro mundo y necesitaban ayuda en ese lugar

Phanie: No puedo creer que vengan de otra dimensión

Tails: Es cierto, llegamos aquí gracias a una maquina tele portal que construimos en mi taller

Phanie se les quedó mirando por unos segundos con seriedad, luego sonrió y siguió comiendo

Phanie: Bien les creo, tengo la habilidad de saber cuando las personas son sinceras

Sonic: Sabemos que podemos confiar en ti

Knuckles: (susurrando) ¿Podemos?

Sonic: (susurrando) Ella creyó nuestra loca historia

Phanie: Si les creo al igual que ustedes deben creerme cuando les digo que no pueden susurrar frente a mi sin que les oiga

Sonic y Knuckles: Disculpa ^ ^U

Phanie: ¿Que es lo que buscan aquí?

Tails: Buscamos las esmeraldas chaos, ¿has oído de ellas?

Knuckles: Se que hay una aquí

Phanie: Esmeralda… ¿Se refieren a esto?

Phanie saca la esmeralda chaos azul y los demás la ven asombrados

Sonic: ¿De donde sacaste esa esmeralda?

Phanie: La encontré ayer en un río, me pareció muy hermosa y la conserve, ¿hace juego con mi color verdad?

Shadow: Necesitamos esa esmeralda ahora

Sonic: El quiere decir que es muy importante para nosotros

Phanie: ¿Por qué?

Tails: Las necesitamos para proteger nuestro mundo de cualquier peligro o persona que quiera dominarlo

Phanie: (levantando una ceja) si…eso tiene mucho sentido

Sonic: Te sorprendería lo seguido que pasan esas cosas

Knuckles: ¿Sabes de algo que nos pueda ayudar a encontrar las demás?

Phanie: No se nada de esas esmeraldas chaos pero puedo hablarles de las esmeraldas del sol

Shadow: ¿Que son las esmeraldas de sol?

Phanie: Cuando era pequeña me relataron la historia de que desde hace miles de años han existido 7 gemas míticas de distintos colores, ellas encierran misteriosos poderes mágicos y si las posees tienes la capacidad de dominar el mundo pero no funcionan correctamente si están bajo el control de alguien malvado, estas deben ser protegidas por alguien de buen corazón o podrían traerle dolor y sufrimiento a todos los habitantes del planeta

Tails: ¿Oyeron?

Sonic: Lo mismo pasa con las esmeraldas chaos

Tails: Las esmeraldas del sol deben ser el equivalente de las esmeraldas chaos en este mundo

Knuckles: ¿Y hay alguien que quiera apoderarse de ellas?

Phanie: Hay alguien que se llama Darcanor, es un gato con poderes sobrenaturales que no entendemos muy bien. El tiene ejércitos de robots y guerreros poderosos que conquistan países enteros, todos vivimos con el constante miedo de que nos ataquen. Ellos secuestran gente alrededor del mundo, nadie sabe para qué pero nunca mas se les vuelve a ver .Darcanor es ayudado por sus cuatro comandantes, no se mucho de ellos pero son muy fuertes, esos robots eran de su grupo de investigación, los usa para examinar lugares así que no son de combate

Shadow: Tal vez ellos trajeron aquí las esmeraldas

Tails: Tal vez pero ¿como lo habrán echo?

Todos guardaron silencio por unos segundos hasta que Sonic habló

Sonic: Creo que lo que menos importa ahora es como llegaron las esmeraldas aquí, ¿no creen?...

Tails: Creo que tienes razón Sonic

Sonic: ¿Cual es tu historia Phanie?, ¿porque caminabas en campo abierto?

Phanie: Bueno yo provengo de una isla llamada Windalu no muy lejos de aquí, allí se le enseña a la gente artes marciales desde muy jóvenes. A mi me empezaron a entrenar cuando tenia cinco años, hace diez años. Yo alcancé el rango avanzado y decidí irme de allí para formar una resistencia en contra del Dominio de Darcanor

Sonic: Eso explica tus movimientos y fuerza, se ve que te entrenaron bien, eres muy fuerte

Phanie: (sonrojada) gracias, tu también eres muy fuerte… Bueno yo creo que iré a lavar estos platos

Phanie toma los platos y los lleva a lavar a un lago que tenían casi a la par de ellos, Sonic y los otros se mostraban muy pensativos

Knuckles: Lo que no entiendo es ¿porque Darcanor querría las esmeraldas chaos si aquí están las esmeraldas del sol?

Shadow: Talvez quiere todas las esmeraldas para si mismo

Tails: No estamos seguros de que haya sido él, no hay que sacar conclusiones aun

Sonic: Cierto pero nada impide que podamos ayudar a la gente de este mundo con su problema con Darcanor

Shadow:…seria una pérdida de tiempo, que se las arreglen solos

Knuckles: No es nuestro mundo Sonic así que tampoco es nuestra lucha

Sonic: ¿Y eso que? El mundo de Chris tampoco era el nuestro pero aun así lo defendimos de Eggman y ¿ya olvidaron cuando luchamos contra los metarex?

Ayudamos a toda una galaxia

Phanie: ¿Enserio quieren ayudar a pelear?

Tails: (sonriendo) Creo que esta decidido

Knuckles: Por alguna razón las palabras de Sonic siempre se vuelven ley

Phanie: jejeje…No imagino lo que Darcanor aria con todas las esmeraldas

Sonic: Eso significa que no solo tenemos que encontrar las esmeraldas chaos si no también las esmeraldas del sol

Tails: ¿Pero como encontraremos las trece esmeraldas faltantes?

Phanie: Yo se quien puede ayudarlos

Tails: Enserio, ¿quien?

Phanie: Se llama Blaze, es una gata princesa y es guardiana de las esmeraldas del sol, ella junto con un erizo plateado llamado Silver se encargan de protegerlas de cualquier enemigo, seguro ellos podrán ayudarlos a encontrar sus esmeraldas

Shadow: ¿Donde están ellos?

Phanie: En la primera isla al sur de aquí, esta lejos pero con su avión llegaran rápido

Knuckles: Bueno mejor nos vamos, hay que encontrar a esa tal Blaze

Sonic: ¿Adonde irás Phanie?

Phanie: No lo se, yo salí de la isla porque no estaba de acuerdo en que todos viviéramos con miedo a Darcanor, quería conocer gente que me ayudara a formar una gran rebelión, un equipo fuerte para derrotarlo y traerle paz a este mundo aunque fuese difícil. Además siempre soñé con viajar y ver el mundo y hacer algo bueno por la gente, por eso me despedí de mi familia y amigos y me puse a buscar mi camino

Sonic: Esa es una gran meta

Phanie: ¿Enserio lo crees?

Sonic: Claro que si

Phanie comenzaba a sentir cierta inquietud y pena ante Sonic pero justo en ese instante, un trío de robots más grandes que los anteriores, aparecieron para atacarlos

Knuckles: Mas de esos robots

Tails: Pero son mas grandes esta ves

Phanie: Esos son robots de pelea, son más peligrosos que los anteriores

Sonic: No podrán con nosotros, vamos

Sonic ataca al robot pero su coraza es muy dura y rebota en ella, Knuckles trata de golpearlos pero también rebota y no logro hacerle mucho daño, uno trata de acorralar a Phanie pero ella salta sobre su cabeza haciendo que caiga sin embargo otro robot esta apunto de atacarla por detrás

Tails: "Phanie cuidado"

Pero Phanie no podía escapar, el robot le lanzo unos pequeños dispositivos que provocaron una descarga eléctrica al contacto con su cuerpo

Phanie: ¡AAAAAHHHH!

Tails: ¡Oh no!

Phanie cayó al suelo inconsciente y el robot que la ataco se acercó a ella y la tomo en sus manos metálicas

Sonic: ¡Déjala en paz!

Sonic corrió hacia el robot que tenia a Phanie pero los otros dos dispararon láseres y misiles a Sonic y los demás paralizándolos de pronto, dándoles tiempo a los robots de escapar con Phanie. Cuando Sonic volvió a ver, ellos ya se habían ido

Knuckles: No puede ser

Tails: ¿A dónde llevaron a Phanie? Y porque?

Shadow: Debió ser por la esmeralda chaos

Sonic: Esos robots debieron localizar la esmeralda y se dieron cuenta que Phanie la tenia

Tails sacó su detector de esmeraldas y comenzó a trabajarlo con rapidez

Knuckles: Tails ¿Qué haces?

Tails: Creo que puedo usar la señal que produce la esmeralda chaos para encontrar a los robots y a Phanie

Knuckles: ¿Y funciona?

Tails: El daño que sufrió el detector es mucho pero recibo una leve señal que podemos seguir

Sonic: No hay tiempo que perder, pongámonos en marcha

Sonic y los demás se fueron saltando de árbol en árbol siguiendo la señal, mientras tanto, los robots estaban volando sobre las copas de los árboles con Phanie en sus brazos inconsciente

Phanie: …..haaaaa…hay…que… ¿Qué pasó?

Phanie volteó y se asustó al ver al robot detrás de ella sujetándola, trató de liberarse pero sintió una descarga eléctrica en sus brazos

Phanie: ¿Pero que sucede?

Ella se dio cuenta que estaba atada de manos y pies con una especie de aros de energía

Phanie: ¿Qué son estas cosas? Oigan ustedes, ¡Déjenme ir!, ¡Suéltenme o lo pagaran!

Rob. B: …..

Phanie: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No saben hablar?

Rob. C:….

De pronto los robots comenzaron a decender y aterrizaron en frente de una formación rocosa

Phanie: ¿Dónde estamos?

Rob. B:….

El robot mas grande se acerco a la roca que estaba en el centro, pulsó un botón y las rocas se apartaron mostrando una plataforma de acero en el suelo

Phanie: O vaya….

Los robots se pararon sobre la plataforma y esta descendió bajo tierra hasta llegar a una especie de laboratorio subterráneo

Phanie: Supongo que no van a decirme donde estamos

Rob. A: Guarda silencio

Phanie: Así que pueden hablar

Rob. A: Ellos no te van a hablar, están programados para responder solo a ciertas voces

Pusieron a Phanie en el suelo y luego la encerraron en una capsula trasparente

Phanie: ¿Por qué me raptaron?

Rob. A: No estamos autorizados a darte esa información

Phanie: No me digas…

Rob. A: No te preocupes (desactivando los aros que aprisionaban a Phanie), pronto lo descubrirás…

En ese mismo momento Sonic y los demás habían llegado a la extraña formación rocosa siguiendo la señal de la esmeralda chaos

Tails: La señal se detiene en este lugar

Knuckles: Debe estar por aquí en alguna parte

Sonic: ¡Oye Phanie, estas aquí!

Shadow comenzó a correr por el lugar buscando la esmeralda chaos y Knuckles empezó a buscar entre los arbustos

Sonic: ¡Phanie!

Justo debajo de ellos Phanie escuchó la voz de Sonic pero le pareció extraño que los robots de allí no lo escucharan

Phanie: Sonic?... (Lo escucha de nuevo) Esta arriba…pero ¿como hacer para que me oiga?

(En la superficie) Tails: Oigan amigos miren

Sonic: ¿Qué pasa?

Tails: Recibo una interferencia que proviene de estas rocas

Knuckles: Solo son rocas

Tails: No….no lo son, recibo muchas señales extrañas bajo la tierra, al parecer hay mucha energía proveniente de allí

Shadow: Eso significa que la esmeralda chaos esta abajo

Tails: Y Phanie también

Knuckles: Entonces las sacaré a ambas

Knuckles sacó sus garras y comenzó a cavar y romper las rocas hasta que llego a la plataforma metálica

Sonic: Vaya, creo que dimos con la clave

Bajo tierra se activó una alarma de emergencia en el laboratorio

Rob. B: Señor, tenemos intrusos en la superficie tratando de entrar

Phanie: Son ellos…

Rob. A: Prepárense para el combate, hay que proteger al sujeto de pruebas

Rob. B: Si señor

Sonic destruyó la plataforma y entró junto con los demás a la base aterrizando en frente de los robots

Sonic: Hola de nuevo, ¿nos extrañaron?

Rob. A: ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

Knuckles: Eso no te importa, ¿Dónde esta Phanie?

Phanie: Estoy aquí

Se voltearon y vieron a Phanie encerrada en la capsula

Phanie: ¿Vinieron a ayudarme?

Sonic: Para eso están los amigos verdad

Phanie: …Si

Phanie sacó sus dagas y comenzó a golpear y rasgar la capsula intentando romperla

Tails: Te sacaremos de allí

Tails corrió a la consola de control para tratar de abrir la capsula de Phanie pero el robot mas grande le apunto con su pistola láser

Rob. A: Aléjate de allí

Knuckles: No, tú aléjate

Knuckles golpeó al robot haciendo que cayera al suelo y su láser se desvió y dio en la consola de mando haciendo corto circuito, Shadow usó su chaos spare y terminó de destruir casi todas las maquinas del lugar. La capsula de Phanie también comenzó a fallar

Tails: (tecleando en la consola) Knuckles, Shadow necesito que mantengan ocupados a los robots, creo que puedo sacarle provecho a esto

Knuckles: (deteniendo las garras de uno de los robots) ¡Apresúrate Tails!

Shadow: Ya me cansaron

Shadow comenzó a rodar golpeando a los robots desde diferentes direcciones causándoles mucho daño

Phanie: Sonic, ayúdame a romper esto

Sonic: Déjame eso a mi

Sonic hizo su spin dash e impacto justo en el lugar donde Phanie había agrietado la cápsula con sus dagas rompiéndola en pedazos

Sonic: (ayudándola a salir) Ya eres libre

Phanie: Gracias

En ese instante, el robot A vio como habían liberado a Phanie y se precipitó hacia ella y Sonic

Rob. A: La chica viene con nosotros

Sonic: No la tendrás a ella ni a la esmeralda chaos

Rob. A: Buscando…objeto no hallado en la base de datos…entrega a la chica o serás destruido

Phanie: ¡Yo no iré con ustedes!

Phanie dio un gran salto y le dio al robot una fuerte patada justo en su cabeza pero luego el robot la sujetó de su pierna y la arrojó al suelo y se dispuso a atacarla con su garra

Phanie: Haa…

Pero Sonic fue rápido y empujó a Phanie sacándola del camino y recibiendo el golpe en su lugar desplomándose en el suelo

Phanie: "Sonic, ¿Sonic estas bien?", levántate por favor

Sonic: Auch…No te preocupes, estoy bien

El robot se acercó a ellos pero Phanie se había enfurecido mucho y tomó su espada

Phanie: ¡Pagarás por esto!

Con gran fuerza e ira Phanie corto al robot por la mitad para luego estallar en pedazos

Knuckles: Increíble

Shadow: Nada mal

Phanie: Mi espada esta echa de un material único además de ser un tesoro familiar, pero eso no importa ahora, Sonic esta herido y hay que sacarlo de aquí

Sonic: Aun no estoy acabado

Phanie: Sonic, te ayudaré

Tails: Phanie, dale la esmeralda chaos a Sonic, con ella vencerá a los robots

Phanie le da la esmeralda a Sonic y este se llena de su poder, luego destruye todo el laboratorio dejando a los otros dos robots indefensos

Tails: Chicos, encontré algo

Rob. B: Los intrusos no deben conocer información clasificada, inicia la auto destrucción

Rob. C: Entendido

Sonic corrió hacia los robots y los destruyo de inmediato con la energía de la esmeralda chaos

Knuckles: Así se gana una pelea

Phanie: Wow, Sonic es genial

Tails: Amigos, hay problemas…

Shadow: ¿Ahora que?

Tails: Creo que los robots activaron una secuencia de auto destrucción, y bloquearon la computadora, ya no puedo accesar a sus datos

Knuckles: Deja de hacerlo y salgamos de aquí

Las maquinas comenzaron a prenderse en llamas llenando de humo el lugar mientras las chispas volaban en todas direcciones. Todos comenzaron a salir por el agujero que habían echo en la superficie pero Phanie se estaba quedando atrás

Sonic: ¿Phanie que pasa?

Phanie: No puedo ver….me entro mucho humo en los ojos

Sonic: Dame la mano, te ayudaré a salir

Phanie le dio la mano a Sonic pero este la jaló hacia el sujetándola por completo y dando un gran salto ambos salieron de la base justo antes de que explorara

Sonic: ¿Están bien todos?

Knuckles: Estamos bien

Tails: No puedo creerlo, estuve tan cerca de averiguar cosas sobre esos robots

Sonic: ¿No pudiste encontrar nada?

Tails: Encontré mucha información pero fue extraño porque parecían datos personales de mucha gente desconocida, quería descargarlos pero no me dieron tiempo

Sonic: Descuida amigo, pronto descubriremos que traman esos sujetos

Phanie: Sonic

Sonic: Dime

Phanie: Cuando me sacaste de allí…bueno… ¿Esa es tu forma de ayudar a alguien?

Sonic: La verdad… (Sonriendo) si

Phanie: (sonriendo) que raro eres

Sonic: Talvez, pero había que salir rápido de allí y esa era la mejor forma de hacerlo

Phanie: (mirando fijamente a Sonic)…si /_/Sonic tiene algo muy especial, él es diferente a todas las personas que he conocido…creo... que me enamoré…/_

Rato después, se estaba metiendo el sol y Phanie tenia que despedirse de Sonic y los demás

Phanie: Si siguen las instrucciones que les di, llegaran hasta Southern Island allí es donde esta Blaze y ella les ayudará. Bueno yo tenía planeado ir al Norte

Tails: Entonces creo que aquí nos separamos

Knuckles: Eres muy fuerte, tal vez algún día podamos luchar

Phanie: Estaré esperando ese momento

Sonic: Fue un placer conocerte, espero que volvamos a verte Phanie (extiende la mano)

Phanie: Yo también (se dan la mano)

En el momento en que sus manos se tocaron, Phanie experimento una extraña sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo, le intrigó pero se sentía muy cómoda así

Phanie:…Esperen esto no esta bien

Tails: ¿De que hablas?

Phanie: No puedo irme, quiero quedarme con ustedes y bueno…creo que, creo que termine enamorándome de ti Sonic

Todos: ¡QUE!

Phanie: Te arriesgaste para salvarme, fue tan heroico, jamás había sentido algo como esto…

Sonic: Pero yo…

Phanie: No digas nada, hay algo especial en ti Sonic y yo quiero saber de que se trata, además no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando un demente trata de conquistar el mundo en el que vivo

Shadow: No se

Phanie: Dejen que los acompañe yo se que puedo ayudarlos y quien sabe, talvez encuentre mi destino si voy con ustedes

Tails: ¿Que dices Sonic?

Sonic: Creo que Phanie seria de gran ayuda ¿no creen?

Tails y Knuckles: ¡Si!

Sonic: Bien Phanie, bienvenida al equipo

Phanie: ¡Ha, Síííííííí!

Phanie abraza a Sonic muy contenta, él le pide que lo suelte pero ella no le hace caso y lo sigue abrazando

Knuckles: Creo que algunas cosas nunca cambian

Tails: Si, parece que Sonic no se quedara sin abrazos en esta aventura, ja, ja, ja

Esa misma noche cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, uno de los comandantes de Darcanor, el erizo Dargar llegó hasta el laboratorio que había estallado y rescató las partes de los robots que encontró, luego partió hacia una misteriosa región conocida como Cosmic Stone, donde se encontraba la base de Darcanor.

En la madrugada del día siguiente Dargar había llegado a la base y le mostró a su amo y a los demás comandantes los robots desechos que rescató

Dargar: Señor, estos robots activaron la secuencia de auto destrucción de uno de nuestros puntos de recolección de agentes bajo misteriosas circunstancias

Darcanor: ¿Averiguaste que los provocó?

Dargar: Descargué la información que quedo en sus memorias…estas son las ultimas imágenes que lograron captar y me pareció que podrían interesarle

Dargar activa una proyección holográfica donde se ve la imagen de Sonic usando la esmeralda chaos y destruyendo el robot con facilidad

Blair: Que interesante

Trino: ¿Quien es ese tipo? Se luce mucho

Dargar: No lo sabemos pero ese erizo azul puede usar las esmeraldas chaos a su antojo

Darcanor: Eso puede ser un obstáculo, parece que Blaze no es la única que puede manipular la magia de estas gemas. No debemos permitir que Blaze o ese erizo azul interfieran con mis planes

Fue así como Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow y su nueva amiga Phanie emprendieron una nueva aventura en busca de las esmeraldas del sol y las esmeraldas chaos. Durante su viaje conocerán aliados como Blaze y Silver, malvados enemigos como Darcanor y un sinfín de emociones y tarde o temprano regresaran a su hogar.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
